


Never Have I Ever

by SweetSharkSatisfaction



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Neo is a gay mess, Never Have I Ever, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSharkSatisfaction/pseuds/SweetSharkSatisfaction
Summary: Neo's afraid she's falling for her friend and coworker, Emerald. In order to avoid her feelings, Neo teaches Emerald (kind of) how to play "Never Have I Ever"





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to Ace/Neo! The person who got me into Neo x Emerald and whom I consider my friend!

Neo felt awkward. Nothing seemed to be going the right way in her life and now she was caught up in something bigger than herself. Roman wasn’t here to guide her, sure that was part of the overall plan but the bigger plan didn’t account for what was happening to her.

She was falling in love… With Emerald.

Emerald and her had grown close since their awkward first meeting. Having to pretend to be teammates probably helped. It slowly began to creep behind closed doors and Neo loved it because Emerald actually knew sign language! She wasn’t sure why Em knew it, from everything Neo had been told Emerald was of the streets. Neo at least had had a family at one point and they had taught her most of what she needed and Roman had taught her the rest.

Their friendship was something Neo knew from the beginning that Emerald was trying to avoid. She didn’t want to be close with anyone except for Cinder. Neo never understood why Mercury and Emerald were so loyal to Cinder, she seemed like a pompous abusive egomaniac. And she wasn’t afraid to show that, the amount of times Emerald had come sobbing to Neo after being hit… It made Neo sick.

A few rapid hand movements caught Neo’s eyes during her monologue.

“What are you thinking about?” Emerald signed.

Internally Neo groaned, if only she could be honest with her friend.

“Worried about Roman…” She signed back.

Neo eyed the room about her, their Beacon room. Mercury was fast asleep and Cinder was busy on her scroll. She was seated at the desk by the door while Emerald sat on the floor nearby, magazines scattered about her.

Emerald began signing, “I know. But it’s all part of the plan. We’ll get him back.”

Neopolitan knew Roman wasn’t Emerald’s favorite person but she also knew that Emerald partially put up with him for Neo. She was grateful for that. The two most important people in her life were trying their best for her.

Before Neo could respond, Emerald began signing, “What do you think about the dance?”

Neo’s heart skipped a beat.

“Sounds really dumb honestly.”

That isn’t what Neo wanted to say, but she had to keep pretending. This wasn’t the time or place to fall in love…

“Agreed. Cinder says I have to dance with Mercury the whole night. What about you?”

Lucky Mercury…

“I’m not supposed to show up. Cinder said it’s because she doesn’t want anyone to recognize me but I don’t know if I believe her.”

Emerald’s eyebrows furrowed, “Why would she lie?”

She hits you, insults you and tells you what to do and you still defend her? Neo really worried about Emerald.

“Never mind. Are you going to bed soon?”

Emerald shook her head so Neo brought up an idea.

“How about we play a game?”

Emerald looked puzzled and began signing, “What kind of game?” She nestled her cheek on her knuckle and Neo swore that it was somehow adorable.

“'Never Have I Ever'. Have you heard of it?”

“No, tell me about it.”

“Well usually you need to drink for it but we can change that rule and you need more people but we can change that too. You hold up ten fingers and you say ‘never have I ever’ and then say something. If you or I say something you’ve done… You have to put down one of your fingers. Whichever one of us puts down all our fingers has to…” Damn Neo hadn’t thought this far, “Do what the other says. One thing.”

Emerald’s brows raised, “Anything the other says?”

Neo dug this hole and she sure was gonna lay in it, “Yep, anything. Barring of course things that could compromise the mission.”

Emerald nodded, her mint green hair swaying almost hypnotically.

“Okay, I’ll start then… Never have I ever… Had a sibling.” Neo started out easy, knowing she’d have to put down a finger but she wanted to know Emerald’s answer…

Em shook her head and waggled her ten fingers in front of Neo who then put down one finger before signing to Emerald, “Okay, now I have to explain. I had two siblings before I ended up on the street, I don’t know where they are now. Now you have to say it.”

“Okay. Never have I ever been arrested.”

Neo kept her nine fingers up, Emerald rolled her eyes and began explaining, “It was one of my early heists, I didn’t completely understand my semblance,” she signed, “I got caught trying to steal an antique, the cops let me off easy but I was still arrested.”

Neo nodded and continued the game, “Never have I ever…”

~~~

Neo was down to her last finger and so was Emerald. The game had become heated really quickly as the two tried to guess what the other had done without exposing themselves like they had in the beginning. It was Neo’s turn to say it… But she was out of ideas and her eyes kept wandering to Emerald’s lips…

“Never have I ever… kissed someone.” Neo eventually signed, at this point she was willing to take the loss. Emerald was a tough competitor. But Neo also wanted to take Em down with her so neither of them won. But now that she’d said it, she began wondering what Em would have her do…

Emerald pumped her hand in the air victoriously and Neo let her last finger fall which got a puzzled look from Em.

“You’ve never kissed anyone?”

Neo blushed, ever since she landed on the street she’d been wary of other people. The first person she trusted was Roman and he was like a father to her.

“No, I haven’t.”

“So now you have to do what I say?”

Neo braced herself for embarrassment as she signed back, “Yes.”

“Kiss me.”

Neo blinked. Emerald had said that aloud, instead of signing. Neo’s eyes immediately went to Cinder but she had gone to bed sometime during their competition. When her eyes came back to Emerald she found her smiling?

“Wait really?” Neo signed frantically.

Emerald shook her head before signing back, “Yes really. I’ll be your first kiss.”

Neo’s face went hot but she had made the rule… And part of her really, really wanted to kiss Emerald. Okay, not part of her. All of her. She wanted to kiss Emerald really bad.

Emerald gently grabbed Neo’s hands and pulled her to the floor and then she let go of them and moved her face closer to Neo’s.

Neo was still as Emerald pressed her lips to Neo’s. It was soft and sweet, something Neo hadn’t felt in a long time and as Neo felt Emerald’s arms around her, she began to kiss back.

For one long moment everything was perfect.

And then Emerald pulled away, her arms still around Neo as she whispered, “Sorry…”

Neo tilted her head in confusion.

Emerald continued, “I shouldn’t have forced you into a kiss… That’s just wrong and I’m sor-“

Neo cut her off with another kiss, just a peck, but a kiss none the less.

“Neo? Do you like me?” Emerald was blushing this time, a crack in her tough act.

Neo nodded vigorously, lips pressed tight together. She’d never get another shot like this again. She had to do something now or risk never knowing how Emerald felt.

“I… I like you too.”


End file.
